Dream Boy
by Psychos-Anonymous
Summary: Short and Fluffy Oneshot! Yaoi. Surprise pairing. Kurama wakes up to his dream boy and they spend some quality time together at six in the morning.


P.A.: *blinks sleepily* I dreamt this and thought, "Whoa..... This is freakin' awesome!"  
  
Kurama: *in rose pajamas* And did we need to be here? *yawn*  
  
P.A.: Yes.  
  
Hiei: *in one of P.A.'s baggy t-shirts that reaches his knees* Zzzzzzzzzzz.......  
  
P.A.: Wake him up for this!  
  
Kurama: *pokes Hiei* Get up. We're muses, remember? *poke poke*  
  
Hiei: *blinks awake and yawns* Baka..... kitsune.....  
  
P.A.: ONWARD!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Warning: This is YAOI! Meaning Boy/Boy pairings! Don't like? Don't read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a quiet morning. No one was out to work yet. The only sound to break the peaceful silence was the merry chirping of birds off to get their morning meal. It was to this song that a certain couple slept to. The light of the morning streamed through the window onto their sleeping forms, giving them both an almost ethereal look. One yawned and stretched leisurely before opening his sparkling emerald eyes to greet the morning.  
  
Kurama sighed contently and turned to look at the other sharing his bed. He looked so peaceful in sleep. The former thief reached over and delicately brushed some of the hair that had fallen in his love's face during sleep. Kurama smiled and continued to caress the cheek of the man he had sworn his heart to and his to him. He lived for moments like this, where everything was peaceful and he could watch his lover sleep. He was so cute and handsome and brave and.... Maybe he should stop. He'd be going on forever if he tried to list the good qualities in him.  
  
"K'rama...... Why are you awake?"  
  
Kurama jerked out of his reverie and smiled at his love. "I was just watching you sleep. You're so cute when you are."  
  
His lover scowled a bit. "I'm not cute....."  
  
Kurama chuckled and cuddled happily. "Yes you are. You are very cute. Especially when you're angry."  
  
"Oh yeah?" His lover flipped them both so he was on top of the surprised kitsune. "Is this cute too?" He then started to tickle Kurama with nimble fingers.  
  
Kurama wiggled and tried to escape the hands but his laughing made him too weak to do anything. "Ok...... You're not cute!"  
  
The other smiled triumphantly. "Who thought you could beat you just because you're ticklish?"  
  
Kurama glared playfully up at his love. "It's war now, lover-boy...." He whacked his love across the face with a pillow. The surprised man stumbled and fell off the bed. Kurama sat up and look over the bedside. "Are you ok- Pmff!"  
  
His lover lay sprawled on the floor grinning. "Direct hit!"  
  
Kurama pulled the pillow off his face and threw it back hitting his laughing love. The other stopped laughing when the pillow hit his face. He pulled it off and the two went at each other in an all-out pillow fight.  
  
Soon, they were both sprawled, laughing, on the bed, with feathers decorating the room and raining down from the ceiling. They lay with their limbs entangled and their featherless pillows forgotten, only just enjoying the presence of the other.  
  
"I love you, Kurama." His lover whispered, a small blush covering his cheeks.  
  
Kurama smiled, loving the way his love still blushed when he said it. "I love you too."  
  
The other smiled and leaned towards the fox unsurely. Kurama nodded and closed the distance between their lips in a soul-searing kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Minamino was busy making breakfast when.....  
  
"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
.....she heard a sonic boom.  
  
Kurama, also known as Shuichi Minamino, sat in his bed, breathing so hard you'd think he just ran twenty miles. His eyes were wide with fear and he was clutching his heart in panic. He jumped as someone knocked softly on his door.  
  
"Shuichi? Are you alright?"  
  
Kurama gulped and squeaked, "Yes, mother." He waited until her footsteps retreated and put his head in his hands. Whatever he ate last night, he was never going to eat again. "I NEVER want to dream about Kuwabara like that again!"  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
P.A.: *looks proud of herself*  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
Hiei: *laughing his ass off*  
  
P.A.: I wonder why I dreamed that.......  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
Hiei: That *laugh* was the greatest thing I ever read!  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
P.A.: Maybe it was because I noticed there were no Kurama/Kuwabara pairings when I was awake at two in the morning......  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
Hiei: R&R! I didn't wake up a six in the morning for nothing! *goes to get Kurama out of his shock* 


End file.
